


dikala petang

by Frauxinite



Category: MY FIRST STORY (Band), ONE OK ROCK
Genre: #butuh lebih banyak asupan cinta Mori Bros, #can'tsleepat2amsoidecidedtowritethis, #ditulisdalamkeadaanngantuk, #lmao, #omg aku cinta sama dua bro ini, #thisficisfeelslikeMoriBrosinanalternateuniverseeh, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Drabble, Family Fluff, Gen, Mori Bros, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauxinite/pseuds/Frauxinite
Summary: Gerimis di suatu petang yang tenang.Mereka duduk semeja, ditemani potongan daging yakiniku dan obrolan-obrolan kecil yang terselip.
Relationships: Morita Takahiro & Moriuchi Hiroki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	dikala petang

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: fanfiksi imi hanya untuk hiburan. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun dari publikasi fanfiksi ini.
> 
> .
> 
> Not beta-readed. Ditulis dalam kondisi ngantuk. Kalau ada kesalahan penulisan, harap maklum.

Suara desisan dari daging sapi yang dipanggang di griller di hadapannya begitu menggoda. Aroma bumbunya yang kaya akan rasa itu bisa membuat air liur menetes dalam sekejap, sekaligus membuat lapar yang ia rasakan bertambah dua kali lipat.

Taka terlalu fokus pada daging yakiniku yang ada di hadapannya. Barulah Taka menyadari sosok yang duduk di seberang meja sedari tadi memperhatikan pergerakan tangannya yang membalik lembaran daging diatas pemanggang dengan penjepit.

"Berhenti memperhatikan tanganku, Hiroki."

"Ah, maaf."

Hiro tersenyum kikuk saat ditegur. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela di sampingnya, menatapi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang diluar sana sambil memegangi payung.

Gerimis. Tetes-tetes air mengenai kaca, membiaskan sedikit pemandangan yang ada di balik kaca. Sejenak hening mengisi di meja yang diduduki kedua bersaudara itu. Hiro melamunkan entah apa, Taka sibuk dengan yakiniku.

Pelayan datang mengantarkan minuman. Teh dan kola. Hiro menyesap minumannya sambil melirik pada Taka, terkekeh kecil memandangi raut wajah sang kakak sulung.

Taka menyadari hal itu. "Kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," ucap Hiro, mengulas senyum kecil, "kelihatannya kau lapar sekali, ya?"

Senyumnya sang adik menular padanya. Taka balas tersenyum lebar. "Aku belum makan sejak tadi pagi, asal kautahu."

"Pantas saja."

Taka meletakkan penjepit daging, menyandarkan punggung pada bangkunya. "Hujan," ia bergumam, "ramalan cuaca hari ini meleset."

Hiro memangku dagu dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu di meja. "Yah, prediksi seperti itu 'kan tidak mungkin 100% benar."

"Yeah," desau Takahiro, mengerucutkan bibir. "Akhir-akhir ini sering turun hujan, ya. Tidak terduga."

"Padahal ini sudah memasuki musim panas," timpal Hiro. 

"Terkadang hujan dadakan ini seperti kejutan, ya."

"Ya."

Aroma bumbu dan suara desisan daging memenuhi meja kecil untuk dua orang itu. Wajah si sulung Moriuchi nampak berseri saat melihat daging yakiniku-nya sudah matang.

Taka cepat-cepat meraih sumpit dan piringnya. Mengambil daging yang terpanggang coklat matang, untuk dirinya dan untuk Hiro.

"Ah." Hiro nampak sedikit terkejut saat Taka mengambilkan daging untuknya. "Trims," ia berkata sambil memandang sang kakak.

"Makanlah yang banyak," cengir Taka, sebelum mengunyah dagingnya. "Aku yang traktir."

Raut wajah si bungsu Moriuchi berseri-seri mendengarnya. "Serius?"

"Serius. Cepat makan, sebelum aku habiskan semua ini!"

"Hahaha, baiklah."

Kedua tertawa kecil, sebelum kembali menyantap makanannya. Sesekali bertukar cerita dan canda tawa di meja kecil itu. 

(Hujan di suatu petang yang tenang. Di sebuah restoran yakiniku di pusat kota, agak tersembunyi di dalam gang-gang distrik. Mereka berbagi meja yang sama, sambil menikmati daging panggang yang lezat...)

"Sudah lama ya, sejak terakhir kali kita makan bersama seperti ini."

"Aku... merindukan saat-saat bisa makan bersama denganmu, Taka-nii."

"Sekarang sudah terlaksana, bukan?"

"Iya... mmh, dagingnya enak."

(...dengan rasa rindu yang akhirnya terpenuhi juga.)

_**.** _

_**end** _

_**.** _

_**.** _

**Author's Note:**

> apaan sih gue nulis ginian malem-malem wkwkwk


End file.
